


rust

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [30]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: In the dark, everything becomes so simple.





	rust

Kihyun is always wild, but he’s even wilder with the lights off. 

They’re in an empty supply closet, tiny, cramped, completely dark, and Hoseok can’t quite remember how they got there, his mind too focused on other things to be able to put together the necessary thoughts, make the necessary connections. But it’s hot and stuffy and pitch-black, and with his sight gone and his thoughts vanished, everything reduced down to pure instinct, all of his other senses are heightened. 

The taste of Kihyun’s lips on his, Kihyun’s _mouth_ , their heavy making out and Kihyun’s tongue pressing firm and wet against his own. 

The touch of Kihyun’s soft little body in his arms, small but hot and electric, like a tiny but intense blaze of fire. 

The smell of their sweat and their imminent sex saturating the space thick and dense around them. 

The sounds that Kihyun is making, little moans and whimpers right into Hoseok’s mouth, and Hoseok’s heart pounding loud, his blood rushing fast in his ears. 

In the total darkness, everything, already too much to handle, seems so much _more_. 

Soon, Hoseok finds himself pressed into a wall, his back hitting the concrete hard; he’s not sure which wall it is, maybe it’s the door, but Kihyun is all over him, his hands on Hoseok’s face, and Hoseok’s hands slip down naturally to Kihyun’s ass as Kihyun pushes up and into him, and Kihyun is murmuring Hoseok’s name, low and under his breath as he kisses him with passion, with desperation and thirst, each kiss hotter, wetter, deeper. 

And then, Kihyun’s hands are moving down Hoseok’s body, his fingertips trickling down like water, and Hoseok’s hands are moving up to cradle Kihyun’s face, Kihyun’s cheeks hot beneath his palms. And Kihyun is working to push clothes out of the way, to undo buttons and pull down zippers, getting both of their pants down, and Hoseok just lets him do whatever he wants, enjoying the sensations when he feels traces of Kihyun’s hands and fingertips all over his stomach, all over his hips, all over his most sensitive areas, Kihyun’s mouth still moving so wonderfully against his own as they keep kissing, Kihyun licking into his mouth and moving his hands back up, sliding up Hoseok’s chest to grip onto Hoseok’s shoulders. 

And Hoseok is losing it fast, about to take charge and flip their positions, push Kihyun up against the wall and have his way with him, when Kihyun is suddenly breaking the kiss, breaking his grip on Hoseok’s shoulders, and turning around to face away from him. His soft hair is suddenly right in front of Hoseok’s face and his ass, his ass is suddenly right on top of Hoseok’s cock, and Kihyun is pressing back against him, rubbing himself up against Hoseok, and without even thinking about it, Hoseok’s arms are sliding around Kihyun’s waist and he’s pulling him in even closer so that their bodies are flush. 

Kihyun rubs himself back into Hoseok hard, his hands gripping onto Hoseok’s thighs behind him, and Hoseok’s hands slide under and up his shirt to rest on Kihyun’s stomach, and the darkness makes every movement, every sensation a surprise, and Hoseok thinks that if they keep this up, he might come all over Kihyun’s lower back. 

But then, Kihyun carefully shifts, moving easily to seat himself on Hoseok’s cock, Hoseok moaning loudly as he slides smoothly inside of Kihyun’s body, already prepped from who-knows-when or where; Kihyun had obviously planned this and the thought drives Hoseok wild, because they’ve been together almost the entire time since they woke up this morning, and it means at some point today during their schedules, Kihyun had gone off to play with himself while Hoseok, and everyone else, was completely unaware. 

And when Kihyun starts _moving_ , sliding himself up and down Hoseok’s cock slow and deep, moaning with each hit of his ass cheeks down onto Hoseok’s thighs, that’s when Hoseok really starts to lose it, his hands gripping hard onto Kihyun’s hips beneath Kihyun’s shirt. Kihyun’s fingertips are digging firm into Hoseok’s thighs as he fucks himself hard and rough, and his moans are growing so loud that Hoseok worries they’ll soon be discovered, well, worries as much as he can when most of his mind has given up control to his body. 

Kihyun stops after a few minutes, taking a moment and leaning against Hoseok’s chest, gasping out and moaning with each breath, resting the back of his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, his weight light against Hoseok’s body, so light but so _alive_ , hot and trembling, and he’s making all these tiny little movements, these tiny little adjustments even when he’s still like this, and Hoseok can’t take it much longer, each little shift that Kihyun makes only teasing him, pulling him up only to let him fall back down, and Hoseok is so close now that it aches, it _hurts_ , and he groans in frustration as Kihyun clenches around him. 

And so, gripping tight onto Kihyun’s hips, Hoseok takes over, lifts Kihyun up and pulls him back down onto his cock, and Kihyun goes pliant in his arms, lifting up and behind himself to wrap his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders as Hoseok continues, Kihyun throwing his head back and yelling as Hoseok manhandles him so effortlessly, pulling Kihyun down onto his cock over and over and over again hard until they’re both coming, one right after the other, Hoseok sinking down the wall to sit on the floor of the closet and Kihyun sinking down with him, collapsing into Hoseok’s lap with Hoseok still inside of him and come leaking everywhere hot and sticky. 

And Hoseok still can’t see Kihyun there in the total darkness, but he can still feel him, hear him, smell him, taste him. Kihyun is extra affectionate, now, with the lights off, leaning back into Hoseok’s embrace and sighing deep in fondness. 

And Kihyun is always loving, no matter when and where they are.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
